Vivre Pour Soi
by BlueSeventh
Summary: Déjà enfant, Han Solo ne rêvait que d'une chose: Devenir pilote et voyager dans toute la galaxie. Pourtant, quand on est un orphelin sans le sous, il faut apprendre à faire sa chance... Voici quelques branches de la vie d'Han Solo, de son enfance jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un jeune fermier et une princesse qui allaient changer sa vie à tout jamais...
1. Prologue

J'ai toujours été très intrigué par le personnage d'Han Solo et j'ai décidé d'imaginer ce qu'aurait put être sa vie jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les mumeaux Skywalker! J'espère que vous apprécierez! La fic est déjà complète et je posterai donc deux chapitres par jour.

* * *

 **Prologue**

La femme pleurait et ne pouvait contrôler ses tremblements qui se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Elle était maintenant seule… seule avec un enfant à sa charge et le gang de Chorik à ses trousses… Ils la trouveraient et la tueraient sur le champ pour les fautes de Jonash.

Elle n'avait que seize ans et devait maintenant faire face à la mort après tant d'années de misère. Son fils… son petit trésor, la plus belle chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé allait également mourir à seulement deux ans. La vie était injuste.

Non, elle ne pouvait laisser son bébé tomber entre les griffes de ces criminels. Mieux valait se départir du petit pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Elle savait que les minutes étaient comptées et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de rejoindre l'orphelinat. D'un mouvement nerveux, elle repoussa la longue mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui tombait au visage et se pencha vers la forme endormi de son enfant. Doucement, elle déposa un baiser sur son petit front et caressa ses cheveux identiques aux siens. Il était si beau et ressemblait tant à son père…

\- Je t'aime, Han, murmura-t-elle tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'attendrai dans l'au-delà et je t'accueillerai lorsque tu auras vécu une belle et longue vie entouré de ceux qui t'aiment. Mon petit bébé…

Rapidement, elle posa son châle sur ses cheveux et enveloppa le bébé dans une couverture verte. Au loin, elle pouvait les entendre… Ils approchaient. Elle posa de nouveau ses yeux bruns sur son fils et se décida enfin à s'en départir. Elle pénétra dans une ruelle sombre de Coronet City et vit, à quelques pas d'elle, une benne à ordure. Elle s'y dirigea et déposa l'enfant derrière la structure de métal. Il dormait, n'ayant aucune conscience de ce qui allait suivre par la suite... Elle vit une pierre blanche au sol, la prit dans ses mains et écrivit sur le sol jonché de déchets : Han. Elle ne savait pas écrire, mais une bonne âme lui avait appris à écrire le nom de son fils, et comme elle avait trouvé cela beau…

Elle n'osa plus le regarder, cela lui était trop pénible d'ainsi l'abandonner.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Jaina!

La jeune femme sursauta et s'éloigna de la benne à ordure aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Chorik et sa bande l'avaient retrouvé, et lui et ses trois hommes la regardaient d'un air sadique et menaçant.

\- C'est bien dommage de devoir tuer une si belle petite fille!, ricana Chorik, un vieil homme corpulent au front dégarnit. En fait, je crois qu'on va y aller rapidement et essayé de ne pas trop abîmer ton beau visage.

Les trois hommes à ses côtés éclatèrent de rire et Jaina figea, pétrifiée.

\- Jonash en a de la chance d'avoir pu t'engrosser! C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas le petit, continua Chorik. Tu l'as mis où, hein, Jaina? Il est où le petit? Je te jure qu'on fera ça vite. Il ne sentira rien quand je lui casserai le cou!

Jaina échappa un sanglot de peur et de désespoir.

\- Tu sais, ma belle, que tout ça, c'est la faute de ton Jonash… continua Chorik. S'il avait fait ce que je lui avais demandé, je n'aurais pas eu à lui exploser la cervelle! J'ai perdu une fortune à cause de ton idiot de petit copain! Tu comprends que je n'ai pas le choix, hein, Jaina? Ça va donner une leçon à tous les autres. Donc, il est où le petit?

\- Je… Je… balbutia Jaina à travers deux sanglots. Je l'ai abandonné à la… à la campagne.

\- Ah, c'est bien dommage, ça, Jaina… dit Chorik sur un ton faussement déçu. J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là pour entendre son petit cou faire crac, quand je le lui aurais cassé… J'imagine que je devrai m'en passer… Bon allez, finissons-en…

Il sortit le blaster attaché à sa ceinture, et sans émotion, tira sur la jeune fille qui tomba au sol, raide morte.

\- On n'aurait pas pu la garder pour s'amuser?, demanda l'un des hommes à Chorik.

Chorik secoua la tête.

\- Nah… Même s'il était un traître, Jonash nous aura été tout de même utile. On lui devait au moins de se débarrasser de sa pute tout en douceur. Allez, venez.

Les quatre hommes quittèrent rapidement la ruelle, laissant derrière eux le cadavre de la jeune femme qui gisait tout près de la vieille benne à ordure.

Au lendemain matin, une deux vieilles femmes furent attirées par les pleurs d'un bambin. Ce qu'elles y trouvèrent leur glaça le sang : une jeune fille, morte, visiblement assassinée, et un petit garçon d'à peine deux ans qui pleurait, assis tout près de son corps.

L'une des vieilles dames le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler tandis que l'autre regarda autour.

\- Il est gelé, le pauvre…

Son regard fut attiré vers la benne à ordure où elle trouva la couverture verte. Elle la prit et vit au sol une inscription : Han.

\- Han?, dit-elle tout en lisant l'inscription.

La tête du bébé se retourna instantanément vers elle.

\- Tu crois que c'est son nom?, demanda celle qui tenait le petit garçon.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça l'est maintenant, répondit-elle. Allons, amenons-le à l'orphelinat et rapportons cette pauvre fille aux autorités. Ils pourront disposer de son corps dans la fosse commune.

Les deux dames disparurent dans les rues de Coronet City ne sachant pas qu'elle venait d'offrir une seconde chance de vivre au petit Han.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

La vie à l'orphelinat était difficile. On ne mangeait que deux fois par jour et on devait respecter les règles strictes de l'horrible directrice Madame Sayl Wayfel et de ses assistantes, Ayva et Lori. Alors qu'Ayva était gentille et compréhensive avec les petits orphelins, Lori s'assurait de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline à la manière de Wayfel. À six ans, Han avait cependant rapidement apprit à user de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait des deux assistantes. Lui qui vivait à l'orphelinat depuis presque toujours, il connaissait tous les trucs pour «séduire» les jeunes femmes. Bien que cela fonctionnait avec Ayva et, à son plus grand étonnement, avec Lori, cela ne fonctionnait pourtant jamais avec la vieille Wayfel qui n'hésitait pas à le corriger s'il osait désobéir. Il recevait au moins trois corrections par jour pour ses mauvais comportements ou les plaisanteries qu'il se plaisait à jouer.

Il savait pourtant qu'elle le considérait comme étant l'un des petits garçons les plus brillants de l'orphelinat. Il comprenait toutes ses leçons scolaires et démontrait un esprit vif et intelligent. Au début, cela avait surpris la vieille qu'un enfant aussi brillant et aussi beau que lui ne soit pas adopté par les nombreux couples qui passaient et repassaient dans l'espoir de trouver un chérubin à adopter. Elle avait cependant vite réalisé que c'était le tempérament du petit Han qui l'empêchait de trouver une famille : rebelle, indépendant, sauvage et surtout, le fait qu'il était une peste qui se fichait des règlements. Son visage angélique attirait rapidement les regards des clients… qui l'oubliaient rapidement en voyant les regards défiants qu'il leur lançait s'ils osaient s'approcher de lui. Oui, à six ans, Han savait qu'il ne voudrait jamais faire partie d'une famille. À six ans, il savait qu'il ne vivrait toujours que pour lui et jamais pour les autres. Personne, non personne ne le ferait jamais changer d'idée.

\- Han, Han!, entendit-il crier son nom alors qu'il récurait les toilettes pour la quatrième fois cette semaine. Mais où est ce petit démon? Han!

Han soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Wayfel devait avoir découvert qu'il avait mis des fourmis dans le gruau. Un petit sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de frotter la toilette. Il adorait lui jouer des tours. Bien sûr, il finissait toujours par être punit, mais la satisfaction de la voir hors d'elle valait tous les coups de bâton qu'elle pouvait lui infliger par la suite!

\- Ah! Te voilà, petit garnement!, dit la vieille femme qui était grande et aussi mince qu'un squelette, tout en le saisissant par le bras. Espèce de petite peste! Tu crois que tu peux ainsi gaspiller nos faibles rations de nourriture? Comment oses-tu?

\- Il est pas bon ton gruau, dit-il en tentant de se défaire de sa prise. Personne ne veut en manger parce qu'il est pourrit! Et c'est tout ce qu'on mange ici! On en a assez de manger ça!

Elle lui donna une bonne taloche derrière la tête et l'amena rudement avec elle vers son bureau.

\- Comment oses-tu?, s'écria-t-elle. Nous t'avons offert un toit et t'avons nourri! Nous t'avons éduqué et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie? Tu n'es qu'un sale petit ingrat! Un petit voyou!

Elle ouvrit rudement la porte de son bureau et le balança violemment à l'intérieur, où un homme se trouvait, assis dans un fauteuil.

\- Le voici, Kane, siffla-t-elle. Je ne veux plus de lui ici. Il ne nous apporte que des ennuis et influence les autres avec sa mauvaise attitude. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi… aussi… aussi mauvais! Un sale petit bâtard, un enfant de fille de mauvaise vie! Je ne le veux plus dans mon établissement. Débarrassez-vous-en!

Han ouvrit la bouche, choquée par les propos de Wayfel. Il n'était pas un bâtard! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire en disant qu'il était l'enfant d'une fille de mauvaise vie?

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois en faire?, demanda le petit homme qui répondait au nom de Kane.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que tu en fais, Kane!, s'écria-t-elle, à bout de patience. Amène-le dans un autre établissement, tue-le, je ne sais pas! Mais je ne le veux plus dans mes pattes!

Kane éclata de rire et passa une main dans sa barbe blonde.

\- Tous les orphelinats sont bondés, Sayl, dit Kane. Personne n'en voudra. Et avec le conflit qui prend de l'ampleur avec les Séparatistes et la République, la guerre est à nos portes. Les orphelins se feront alors plus nombreux.

\- Alors fais-le disparaître!

Han sursauta à ses propos. Il croyait qu'elle blaguait en disant qu'elle voulait qu'il le tue, mais elle semblait bien sérieuse… trop sérieuse…

\- J'ai entendu dire que cet homme, Chorik Tade, pouvait faire le travail pour un certain montant, ajouta-t-elle rapidement tout en regardant Han du coin de l'œil. Je suis prête à payer.

\- Oh là… dit Kane, semblant ne pas croire ce qu'elle disait. Tu voudrais livrer un petit gars à Chorik et sa bande? Sayl… on parle d'un petit gars de quoi, cinq ans?

\- Six ans, dit alors Han en fusillant la directrice du regard.

Il était fort et courageux et ne laisserait pas voir qu'il était en fait terrifié d'ainsi les entendre décider de son sort…

\- Toi, tu la ferme!, lui cria Wayfel. Sors d'ici, et attends dans le corridor.

Han s'exécuta mais l'entendit distinctement lorsqu'elle dit à Kane de contacter ce Chorik…

Doucement, il referma la porte derrière lui et su que sa vie était maintenant en danger. Désobéissant une fois de plus à Wayfel, Han quitta le corridor et s'aventura dans le hall d'entrée. Il allait partir d'ici. Il n'était pas question pour lui d'attendre qu'on vienne le tuer.

Non.

Rapidement et discrètement, il se dirigea vers les cuisines, croisant quelques enfants au passage. Il les ignora et se dirigea vers la porte arrière. Un instant plus tard, il était à l'extérieur, courant à travers la ruelle. Une fois sur la rue principale, il se décida à partir vers le spatioport. Il avait toujours rêvé de voir les étoiles et de quitter Corellia pour vivre de grandes aventures en tant que pilote. Il lui était souvent arrivé de quitter furtivement l'orphelinat pour aller observer les pilotes au port.

Quand il fut enfin arrivé, il alla s'asseoir sur une grosse caisse et regarda l'action qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il lui fallait un plan. Il n'avait que six ans, après tout…

\- Hey, toi!

Han sursauta et se leva, prêt à s'enfuir. Un homme grand et bien bâtie, d'un certain âge, le regardait avec intérêt.

\- Non, attends, mon petit!, dit l'homme. Attend, je peux t'aider…

\- Je ne veux l'aide de personne!, s'exclama Han, violemment. Je suis capable de…

\- Tu ne survivras pas bien longtemps dans ces rues, mon petit gars, je peux t'aider, moi…

Han le regarda un moment, analysant ses paroles. Il était vrai qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps comme ça… Il était petit et à la merci des nombreux gangs qui peuplaient la ville.

\- Je suis Garris Shrike, chasseur de primes et capitaine, dit-il.

\- Han, dit le garçon.

\- Ouais, je sais qui tu es!, dit l'homme avec un sourire qui se voulait sympathique.

Cet homme le connaissait? Comment était-ce possible?

\- Tu sais, mon gars, continua Shrike. Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe sur Corellia. Je sais qui est perdu, et qui est retrouvé, qui est à vendre et qui est vendu, et je sais aussi où chaque cadavre de cette planète se trouve… Que tu le crois ou non, j'ai un œil sur toi depuis bien longtemps, mon petit. Tu m'as l'air d'un garçon intelligent. Je me trompe?

Le regard d'Han s'illumina. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un reconnaissait qu'il était intelligent!

\- Oui, Capitaine, je suis intelligent!

Shrike tapa dans ses mains et alla vers Han, entourant ses petites épaules de son gros bras.

\- Bien, ça c'est un bon garçon!, dit-il en éclatant de rire. Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un petit gars fort et intelligent pour travailler… Ça te dit de venir avec moi? Je pourrais t'offrir à manger et un endroit chaud ou dormir. Et je pari que tu meurs d'envie de voir mon vaisseau!

Les yeux d'Han S'illuminèrent de plus belle.

\- Un vrai vaisseau spatial? Oui, Capitaine! Mon plus grand rêve est de devenir un pilote quand je serai grand!

\- Alors suis-moi, mon gars!

* * *

Voici pour le premier chapitre! Les chapitres 2 et 3 suivront demain! Laissez moi vos impressions!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Han supportait la vie au sein du groupe de Garris Shrike. Bien entendu, il y vivait mieux qu'à l'orphelinat… Rien ne pouvait être pire que l'établissement dirigé par l'horrible Wayfel. Pourtant, la vie dans le clan Shrike était un combat à tous les jours. Il fallait faire ce qu'ordonnait le chef pour éviter de le contrarier. Le garçon de maintenant onze ans avait pourtant beaucoup de difficulté avec l'autorité. Après cinq ans passé avec Shrike, Han n'avait pas perdu son côté rebelle. Malgré le fait qu'il était encore un enfant, il n'hésitait pas à le confronter même si cela lui avait valu d'être battu. La vie avec Shrike restait tout même plus facile qu'à l'orphelinat… Surtout depuis que la Guerre des Clones avait éclaté. Tout de même, Shrike gardait Han à ses côtés, sachant fort bien qu'il était le meilleur pour faire le travail de son petit business illégal…

Les gens semblaient si préoccupés par le conflit qu'il était devenu très facile de voler leurs poches. Qui plus est, quand il mendiait, les gens avaient pitié du pauvre orphelin qui vivait dans les rues et n'hésitaient pas à lui donner quelques pièces. Il était un spécialiste pour voler les sacs à mains des dames, et ce, en toute subtilité!

Également, ce qu'Han aimait le plus de cette vie dans le clan était le fait d'être entouré de gamins comme lui : des orphelins, des esprits rebelles qui ne vivaient que pour eux-mêmes. Il y avait aussi Dewlannamapia, la wookiee qui cuisinait pour eux. Elle était grande, poilue et très vieille. Son compagnon avait été tué lors d'un conflit entre gangs et la pauvre créature s'était retrouvée sans ressources. Garris lui avait offert de la garder auprès de lui en échange de ses services. Han s'était tout de suite prit d'affection pour elle. Elle était gentille et bonne avec lui. Elle était comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Dewlanna lui avait appris à comprendre le Shyriiwook et avait déniché pour lui des documents conservés par Shrike sur le père d'Han, qui, avait également travaillé pour lui étant enfant. Han avait donc apprit qu'il était un Solo. Han Solo. Cela, Shrike s'était bien gardé de le lui révéler… Depuis ce temps, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui, se contentent de faire le travail demandé tout en attendant le moment idéal pour partir vivre sa vie. Il n'était plus qu'un simple orphelin sans nom… Il savait maintenant qu'il avait des origines, qu'il était quelqu'un et non seulement, Han, le petit orphelin, le mendiant, le voleur…

\- Hey, Han!, Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, lui demanda une petite voix féminine.

Han se retourna et vit Kandra, une fillette de huit ans qui était également son amie. Kandra était petite et chétive. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux gris. Elle n'était pas jolie comme la plupart des autres filles et, si ce n'était de ses cheveux longs, aurait facilement pu passer pour un garçon. Kandra n'avait pas de nom de famille, comme la plupart des jeunes qui vivaient avec eux. Elle était la fille d'une prostituée œuvrant pour Shrike, Shalam, une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans qui aurait pu être jolie, si ce n'était des nombreux mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subi et qui lui donnaient vingt ans de plus… Han était content d'être un garçon puisque toutes les filles qui travaillaient pour Shrike se destinaient à vivre la même vie que Shalam. Kandra semblait savoir que c'était ce qui l'attendait, mais elle ne s'en faisait pas avec cela. Elle avait espoir de pouvoir simplement continuer à voler et mendier, puisqu'elle n'était pas «belle».

\- Je me prépare à partir pour le parlement, dit-il à la petite fille. Shrike nous envois, Devin et moi, pour piquer quelques bourses aux sénateurs et autres bourgeois qui se présenteront pour la rencontre sur la guerre. On pourrait se faire une petite fortune, tu sais!

\- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas demandé d'y aller?, demanda-t-elle, outrée. Je suis aussi bonne que vous deux pour piquer! Je suis même plus vite que toi!

Han leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça sera dangereux, tu sais, avertit-il. Il va y avoir des Jedis, et des clones, aussi! Shrike ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer trop de gamins. On va devoir faire vite.

En effet, les grands sénateurs de la République seraient présents sur la planète pour un cours moment. Il avait entendu Shrike dire qu'ils venaient pour discuter de l'établissement d'une base sur Corellia. On disait même que le Chancelier en personne serait présent. Han ne l'avait vu qu'en image, ou sur quelques programmes du holonet.

\- C'est injuste!, dit la fillette en le laissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore?, demanda Devin, qui venait de le rejoindre. Elle m'énerve…

\- Elle veut nous accompagner…

Han vit Devin lever les yeux au ciel et pouffer de rire. Devin Anjek avait treize ans et avait rejoint le clan deux ans auparavant, lorsque ses deux parents avaient perdus la vie dans un incendie. Il était le seul des enfants de Shrike à avoir officiellement un nom de famille. Han l'enviait de pouvoir ainsi l'utiliser… Il rêvait du jour où il pourrait enfin utiliser son nom de Solo librement!

Contrairement à Han qui était plutôt grand pour son âge, Devin était petit et frêle, avec un teint maladif. Il n'était pas rapide pour voler les poches des gens, mais savait détourner l'attention comme un pro. Voilà pourquoi, tous les deux, ils formaient une équipe hors pair.

\- Shrike m'a dit que quelques sénateurs partiraient dîner au Metro, tu sais le grand restaurant sur l'avenue principale, lui dit Devin. Il veut qu'on frappe là. Il a mandaté Jeremiah et Willy pour attirer leur attention en offrant un spectacle de musique. Pendant ce temps, nous on pourra piquer librement!

Han hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne soit pas certains que cela soit une bonne idée. Ces sénateurs ne devaient pas être aussi bêtes que la population générale. Pour devenir politicien, il fallait être intelligent, du moins, il l'espérait!

Enfin, le moment venu, les deux garçons se mirent en route pour l'avenue principale. Comme ils s'y attendaient, il y avait foule. Pas étonnant, quand la crème de la crème de la République se présentait dans une ville comme Coronet City. Des soldats, des clones, entouraient les politiciens, mais pas de Jedi en vue. Han soupira de soulagement. Il ne craignait pas les clones, mais les Jedis, oui. Il ne les avait jamais vu à l'œuvre, mais avait entendu qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs magiques…

\- Wow, ça fonctionne, regarde, ils vont voir Jay et Willy!

Et en effet, la plupart des sénateurs et autres personnages importants observaient le spectacle avec intérêt, à l'exception d'une dame et d'un homme qui discutaient ensemble à l'écart. Ils semblaient si absorbés par leur conversation, qu'Han su qu'ils étaient de parfaites victimes. La femme avait un petit sac au bras et il sut que si il était assez rapide, il pourrait déguerpir assez vite, sac à la main, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Han, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?, lui chuchota Devin en le voyant se diriger subtilement vers l'homme et la femme. Han, ce n'est pas le plan!

Mais Han ne l'écoutait pas… Il voulait ce sac.

Quand il fut assez près d'eux, il resta entre quelques femmes qui regardaient les politiciens avec plaisir. Ses yeux bruns se portèrent vers le sac de la dame, puis vers son visage.

Comme elle était belle! Jamais encore n'avait-il vu une femme aussi belle. Elle n'était pas très grande, mince et avait un visage tendre et plein de douceur. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns et des cheveux de la même couleur, retenu en un chignon extravagant derrière sa tête. Sa longue robe élaborée d'un bleu pâle tombait sur son corps, lui donnant l'air d'une souveraine. Il sentit une certaine envie en la voyant… comme il aurait aimé avoir une mère comme elle…

L'homme à ses côtés ne semblait pas être son mari. Par son habillement et son teint basané, il devina qu'il venait d'un autre monde. Il semblait gentil, lui aussi…

Furtivement, Han s'avança vers eux, s'assurant de ne pas être vue et vivement, arracha le sac à la belle politicienne. Aussitôt et avant même d'avoir la chance de s'enfuir, une main le saisit par le bras.

Han se débâtit, le regard apeuré. Shrike serait tellement fâché d'apprendre qu'il s'était fait chopé! Il lui fut impossible d'échapper à la prise de l'homme.

\- Petit voleur, grogna l'homme en lui arrachant le sac des mains. Commandant Wayne, contactez les autorités…

\- Non, dit la femme d'une voix ferme.

Han tourna les yeux vers elle et la vit faire signe à l'homme de le lâcher.

\- Ça va, tu peux t'en aller, dit-elle doucement, tout en ouvrant son sac et en lui donnant quelques pièces.

\- Padmé… avertit l'homme.

\- Bail, dit-elle en soupirant. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est désespéré? Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de cette satanée guerre : des enfants qui en viennent à voler pour survivre. Allez, va-t'en.

Han ne bougea pas et regarda la dame. Mis-à-part Dewlanna, cette femme, Padmé, fut la seule à lui démontrer de la compassion…

\- Merci, M'dame.

Et il s'enfuit aussitôt pour rejoindre Devin.

Les deux garçons quittèrent la rue principale, Devin en colère contre lui.

\- Tu sais que Shrike sera enragé en apprenant cela?, lui dit-il. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas suivis le plan? On aurait fait beaucoup plus que ces quelques pièces!

Han ne répondit pas. Il allait prendre le blâme pour l'échec de la mission. Il ne laisserait pas Devin recevoir de racler. Han lui tendit les pièces de la dame.

\- Tiens, dit-il. Dis que c'est toi qui les a prise… Je vais lui dire que j'ai tout fait foiré.

\- J'espère bien!, dit Devin sur un ton mécontent.

Peu lui importait… À ce moment, Han décida qu'il ne passerait pas sa vie à suivre les ordres de Shrike, à subir sa violence s'il échouait à ses demandes… Quand le moment sera venu, il partira et réalisera ses rêves.


End file.
